Blue Moon Bay Speedway - Infield A
|length = |type = Original Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 10 |games = Gran Turismo Sport }} The A Infield circuit of Blue Moon Bay Speedway is a 2 mile circuit that appears in Gran Turismo Sport that was added in update v1.13. It features a technical series of slow speed corners designed to deceive and trip up drivers. Events GT League *Sunday Cup; Race 7 - 3 laps *FR Challenge (reverse); Race 4 - 4 laps *Mazda Roadsters Cup +; Race 5 - 6 laps *Beetle & Samba Bus Festa; Race 2 - 3 laps *Mazda Roadsters Cup; Race 5 - 3 laps *Z Heritage; Race 3 - 4 laps Layout & Sectors Sector 1 Flying down the home straight at high speed, prepare for the difficult turn 1. This is a long, curving bend with a very late apex and requires trail braking to navigate successfully. Applying the brakes carefully, so as to avoid locking up and understeering, use the 100m marker sign on the right as your cue to start braking. Depending on your approach speed, this could be as far back as the turn-in sign between the 100m and 200m markers. Gradually reapply the throttle before the kerbstones, aiming to hit full throttle as you exit. Allowing the car to move towards the outer wall, brake briefly at the 100m marker sign for turn 2. Turn in early so as to not go wide at the exit. Pass through the subsequent turn 3 at full throttle, staying on the inside in preparation for for turn 4. Sector 2 This is a deceptive corner that is significantly tighter than it appears. Though it appears shallow, it is actually almost 90-degrees. Begin braking immediately after clearing turn 3, and navigate through turn 4 using an out-in-out line. Power down towards turn 5, staying towards the inside kerbstone for turn 6 - a sharp hairpin. Start braking at the 100m marker sign, and set your apex deep into the corner. Maintain partial throttle, and open it up as you exit towards the outer kerbstones. Turns 7 and 8 form a tight combined double-apex corner. This is a difficult section of the track that can easily throw you wide. Position yourself up against the kerbstones and brake before the 50m marker sign. Delay your turn in slightly, so as to hit the apex of turn 8 and miss turn 7. Imagine an out-middle-in-out line through the corners. Open the throttle up at the apex of turn 8. Sector 3 Turn 9 is yet another deceptive corner, similar to turn 4. However, the approach will be different, as you will want to aim to increase your speed heading onto the main straight. Brake before the 50m marker sign. Set your apex late into the corner and gradually apply the throttle. Try to find the best spot to start braking from, so as to increase your speed exiting the corner. Power through turn 10 at full throttle and head towards the control line. Replay Demo Notes Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:GT Sport DLC Circuits Category:American Circuits Category:Fictional Circuits Category:Original Circuits Category:Tracks